


If Only In My Dreams

by liamthebastard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of johnlock prompts from my followers on Tumblr, can conceivably go anywhere. Rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round and Round the Garden

“You’re being ridiculous, Sherlock, it’s not like I’m asking much of you!” John griped. Sherlock ignored him and rolled over to face the back of the couch. “You’ve been complaining about being bored for days now, this’ll keep you busy for a bit.”

Sherlock groaned aloud, and John was forced to roll his eyes at the dramatic display. “It will _hardly_ keep me busy, it’s _dull_ ,” he grumbled, dragging his dressing gown taught over his chest. 

John crouched by the couch. “You’re a prat, now budge up. Like it or not, you’re learning something today.” Sherlock pretended to ignore John, but twitched his legs up a bit so John could cram into the space between Sherlock’s folded legs and the arm of the sofa. “So there are nine planets in the solar system,” John began. Sherlock grunted in annoyance, but didn’t interrupt. “You’ve got Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars on the inside of the asteroid belt, and those are small and rocky. Then there’s the asteroid belt, which is basically just a bunch of rocks-”

“I’m aware of asteroids, John,” Sherlock commented. When John raised an eyebrow, Sherlock dropped his head back against a cushion and shut his eyes petulantly. “There was a case.” And that was all he would say on the matter. 

The blond sighed. “Outside the asteroid belt, there’s Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto,” he said, and Sherlock stirred again. 

“Why Roman?” he demanded.

“What?” John asked, thoroughly bewildered. 

“Why Roman, weren’t most of the outer ones discovered after the Roman Empire fell?” Sherlock demanded, sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest. His hair was wild, and his eyes wide with curiosity. 

John pursed his lips, thinking back to primary school projects on each planet. “Honestly, I don’t know. It just is,” John said. 

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Sherlock said, but he stayed sitting up and kept his eyes on John while John talked on and on about the planets, explaining everything he could recall from his childhood spent mass consuming everything he could find on space. 

Sherlock just sat, quiet for once, and watched as John found his rhythm, rattling off facts he’d forgotten he knew for the consulting sulk to absorb. John had forgotten how much he’d loved space, loved the interesting bits and pieces, the power of knowing what else was out there. 

The detective squinted a bit as John wound down, obviously deducing, and when John finished speaking, he commented. 

“Constellations. Tell me.”

And John was off again.

Three months later, when Pluto was officially demoted, Sherlock sulked for days. 

"I can't just _delete_ it, John! And now it isn't even a _planet_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Johnlock Headcanon where John tries to sit Sherlock down and teach him the solar system" Prompt from may10baby on Tumblr.


	2. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock au in which johnlock plays Han and Leia in Star Wars." Prompt from inspectoroftimeandspace over on Tumblr.

Sherlock was leaning against a log staring up at the Death Star when John came to crouch beside him. Moments later, it blew, and Sherlock furrowed his brow. John immediately went into comfort mode. 

“I'm sure Mycroft wasn't on that thing when it blew,” John said, trying to catch Sherlock’s eye. Sherlock’s focus was on something internal, but he snapped back a moment later with a small smirk. 

“He wasn't. I can feel it,” Sherlock said firmly. John frowned. There was something strange between Mycroft and Sherlock, always had been, and this just confirmed it. 

“You love him.” John finally gave voice to his fears, that all of his and Sherlock’s flirtatious back and forth were simply that, verbal sparring and nothing more. “Don’t you?” he asked when Sherlock didn’t respond. Sherlock looked startled, and then sly. 

“Ye-es,” he drew the word out, staring John down and scrutinizing his face in the search for something. 

John pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded to himself. Well, time to make the best of it. “All right. I understand. Fine,” he said, hoping that if he repeated it enough that it would become true. “When he comes back, I won't get in the way.” And he wouldn’t. Sherlock had made his choice, and John wasn’t about to stand in his way. 

Now Sherlock looked positively delighted, a large grin spreading itself across his face as he took in John’s obvious distress. “Oh, John, it's not like that at all.” He leaned in close to whisper in John’s ear. “He’s my brother.”

For a second John froze, his mind stalling out at the concept. They didn’t even _look_ alike… but then it didn’t matter, because Sherlock was tugging him in close and capturing his lips with his own. John dissolved into Sherlock’s grasp, adrenaline from the success and the new discovery coursing through his veins alongside the desire for more of Sherlock, more of his mouth. 

“Thank god for that,” John finally managed to gasp out, and Sherlock only smirked at him, drawing him back in for another lengthy kiss. 

“God had nothing to do with it, and he’s got no place here either,” Sherlock insisted, and John couldn’t find the air to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you want me to work with, drop it in the comments!


End file.
